bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Matt Hoffman
|nickname=The Brains |Season=12 (US) |Place=7th |Votes=6 |Alliances=The Brigade |Loyalties=Ragan Fox |HOHs=2 (Weeks 3 & 5) |Nominations=3 (Weeks 2, 6 & 7) |Days=55 |Vetos =1 (Week 5 (Diamond)) |OtherPrizes=$1 |Currently=Jury Member |birthdate = |hometown = Elgin, IL|occupation = Web Designer|Currently1 = Jury Member}} Matthew "Matt" Hoffman was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12. The self-appointed leader of The Brigade alliance, Matt was often targeted because of his wit and strong strategic abilities. On day 35, Matt opened Pandora's Box and was granted the Diamond Power of Veto. While he was nominated and the target in week 6, he saved himself with the diamond power of veto. However, in week 7, he was nominated and ultimately evicted during the first half of the Double Eviction in a unanimous 4-0 vote, placing 7th and becoming the third member of the jury. During his stay in the house, he lied his wife having a serious illness to try and get sympathy from other houseguests and move him further in the game. Once he was in the jury house, he finally let all the jurors know that his wife was perfectly healthy, which sparked outrage primarily from Rachel Reilly and Kathy Hillis. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Matt Hoffman Age: 32 Current Residence: Elgin, Ill. Occupation: Web designer Three adjectives that describe you: Intelligent, creative and sweet-talker Favorite activities: Playing music, writing music, watching TV, watching/playing hockey, hanging/drinking with friends and annoying people for my own amusement What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: The frustration of not knowing all the major world and pop culture news that's happening all around you Strategy for winning Big Brother: I'm leaving all of my emotions from home and my "real life" at the door. When I'm in the house, it's 100% game. What types of people would you NOT choose to live with you in the house: Quiet, reclusive types. When you're crammed away in close quarters for that long, you need some stimulation. A recurring theme on Big Brother is "expect the unexpected." How would you handle "the unexpected:" I'm very adaptable and can think on the fly. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most or least: Since the beginning I've liked Will, but his strategy would never work anymore. People play the game too much now. So, I'd have to go with Dan as my favorite. What are you afraid of: Failure. That's it. I think that comes from being an only child. It's a curse. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Everything I did with my old band, Shooting Blanks. Finish this sentence: "My life's motto is:" I don't want the world, I just want your half. Is there anything else you want the fans to know about yourself: I have what it takes. I'm smart, charismatic and housebroken so I won't pee on the carpet.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/43022/ Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Matt participated in Reality Gamemasters, a online reality competition show where Big Brother and Survivor contestants played Risk. He competed alongside fellow Big Brother contestants Ian Terry and Eric Stein and Survivor contestants Stephen Fishbach, Sophie Clarke, and John Cochran. Matt would go on to come in 4th Place.http://rhap.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Gamemasters * On December 18, 2017, Matt appeared on The Taran Show to talk about life after Big Brother 12. Trivia * Matt was the first HouseGuest to receive a Veto due to a Pandora's Box twist. The second was Ian Terry in Big Brother 14. * Matt is the second houseguest to win the Diamond Power of Veto. The first was Alison Irwin in Big Brother 4. * Matt is known for infamously evicting Kathy with the Diamond Power of Veto. * Matt was the only member of The Brigade to not make it to the Final Four. * Matt received media attention during the show for telling the other HouseGuests that his wife had a serious illness when, in reality, she was perfectly healthy. * Matt is the second person (after Dick Donato) to survive eviction week 2 and become HOH week 3. The third being Helen Kim and the fourth being Alex Ow. ** Nicole Franzel and Scottie Salton also were nominated week 2 and became HOH week 3, however Scottie was vetoed off the block and Nicole won the Battle of the Block week 2 and was dethroned as HOH week 3. * Matt is the first person to survive a Backdoor twice, although he wasn't the target the first time and saved himself with the Diamond Power of Veto the second time. * Matt shares his name with the narrator of CBS' Love Island. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 12 (US) Contestants Category:Season 12 (US) Jury Members Category:7th Place